Naruto: Shippuden T
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: This is an AU of the Naruto story with one key difference. A man you will never meet ensures that he never comes to exist. The effect it has on the story of Naruto Uzumaki is tremendous.
1. The Road Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

On a quiet dirt road, an hour outside of Konohagakure, walked two noticeable figures. The first was a teenager wearing a headband, making it obvious that he was a shinobi. With his bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and whiskers that ran across his cheek, he had a very memorable face. This was expanded on by what he wore. An orange jacket with black shoulders, and a pair of orange pants that seemed to fit his bright personality. He was wearing a huge smile on his face, and one could see in his eyes the excitement bubbling within him. "I can't wait to see Sakura-chan again! She will be so impressed by how much stronger that I've gotten." This was 15 year old Konoha genin, Naruto Uzumaki.

The person next to him calmy rolled his eyes. He was an older man, easily in his fifties. He had long wild white hair that hung far down his back, flattened by the giant scroll he strapped around his back. He wore red face paint and had a unique horned headband with the kanji for "oil" on it. He wore a green short shirt kimono with a matching color of pants, with a red haori over it. "Gaki, I'll admit you are stronger than you were three years ago, but you still need to be a lot stronger." This was the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya.

Naruto looked to his sensei, frown on his face. "I know that Ero-sennin. I have to get a lot stronger if I want to bring Sasuke back, but I still got really strong."

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "I was actually talking about Akatsuki. But I still don't get why you are so caught up on bringing him back. He made his decision."

Naruto let out a grunt and shook his head. "No way, Ero-sennin. You know I made a promise to Sakura-chan that I would bring him back. And I can't let him go to the dark side. He's like my brother, and I can't let my brother go bad. I have to save him."

It was sound logic, Jiraiya admitted to himself. He had felt the same way with Orochimaru when he went rogue, but he knew Orochimaru was a bad man. Naruto still didn't get that Sasuke had made his decision and there really wasn't much he could do. It was plain unhealthy for him to obsess so much about the Uchiha, it was almost to the level of obsession the Uchiha had for killing his brother. Jiraiya could only wish that the Sasuke thing would repair itself without his apprentice getting involved. He was certain that the only way Sasuke would ever come back would be if he walked on his own two feet. And the chances of that were…It was at that moment he felt a chakra signature coming towards them from the forest. It was a mixture of familiar signatures, but he had no clue who it actually was. However, the one thing he knew for sure was that it was someone very powerful. Turning from the direction it was coming from, he looked to Naruto.

"Get behind me, Naruto. Someone strong is coming, and I have no idea who it is."

Knowing Jiraiya would act this serious only if it was a real threat, Naruto drew a kunai and readied himself for the worst behind Jiraiya. Naruto could begin to sense the chakra coming, and understood why Jiraiya was so worried. He was hoping it was someone friendly, or at least someone who wasn't wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He wanted to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible The duo stood there, ready for action, as the signature came close. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes while Naruto readied his hands to cast his signature jutsu. The source of the chakra signature finally came into view and landed on the dirt road. He wore a loose white robe that showed off his chest. Around his waist was a very thick purple rope, tied around his waist. Hanging by his side was a very deadly looking sword. As they looked at this intimidating young man's face, both were shocked to realize who it was. The person now casually strolling on the dirt road towards Konoha was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not letting his guard down. What the heck was happening?

The figure that looked like Sasuke looked towards the duo. For the first time, he realized who exactly it was there. He had noticed both of the strong figures, but he had figured they, at worst, they would be a good battle in his new life. The fact it was those two made things very interesting. He nodded his head, acknowledging the blond who was staring at him. "Long time no see, dobe." Then, without another word, Sasuke continued his walk in the direction of Konoha. He knew the dobe would have questions, of course he would, but it didn't mean he would wait around for them.

The duo were frozen for a moment, before Naruto rushed towards the "Sasuke". "Sasuke is that really you?" Naruto asked, not believing his eyes. He slowly began to try to poke the Sasuke figure. Jiraiya looked on, grumbling at the idiocy of his apprentice. He was getting to ready to save him, if needed.

This Sasuke rolled his eyes and swatted his finger away. "No, I'm really Tazuna the bridge builder. Now leave me alone to drink." He continued his walk, but was stopped by Naruto glomping him from behindsuddenly.

"Sasuke, your back!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke fought underneath of him. Sasuke did not expect Naruto to be this strong. He should have expected such a reaction, but it didn't mean he should actually react like that. Jiraiya pulled Naruto off of him, in order to protect his young apprentice. He had no idea what this person did, to make his apprentice so readily believe he was the person that he wanted to save.

"What the heck are you doing, Naruto? How do you know that is the real Sasuke? And you have no clue what his intentions are." Jiraiya chided him as he settled him down. Sasuke only shook his head, continuing his way towards Konoha.

"But it is Sasuke! Only he would know about Tazuna, our client for our first C-Rank mission. He was a bridge builder, and he would drink! Remember, I must have told you that story at least twice." Naruto argued. Jiraiya paused to think about it, deciding it made a lot of sense. How many people would know that story?

Naruto was no longer looking at Jiraiya, but instead towards Sasuke "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" He asked, suddenly on edge about what his answer would be. "I thought you were…"

" Studying under Orochimaru? I have come to realize that he can't teach me anything I can't figure out myself. I've been figuring stuff out for the last month by myself, things he couldn't teach. Even if he could teach me things, it isn't as if I need it anymore"

"And why is that, kid?" Jiraiya decided to accept Naruto's reasoning on why it was Sasuke, and some of the feelings he got from the chakra signature made sense to boot, but he still didn't trust the kid. Why would he suddenly appear, so casually

"I was only learning from him to get strong enough to kill Itachi. Now that I've killed him, I have no need to learn from him."

Jiraiya stopped in place. "Did you just say you killed Itachi?" Naruto jaw dropped as he realized what Sasuke had implied

Sasuke let himself smile at the memory and nod. "Yes, I have avenged my family with his death." He suddenly pulled out his sword, and Naruto and Jiraiya saw it wasn't pristinely clean. There was a blood stain near the top portion, obviously treated in a way so that it wouldn't wash away and would remain permanently.

It was then a scowl hit Sasuke's face, an he nearly stopped walking, but he kept his feet shuffling. "I think he let me kill him. I don't know…I knew he was crazy like a fox, but I think he turned just plain crazy. He was talking about future regrets and it being for the best and the good of the village and that sometimes it's better not to know. I have no clue what he was talking about, but I killed him anyway. I wish I had killed him and proved I was stronger than him, but I just have to do with killing him." Sasuke put away his sword and continued at a normal pace down the road.

"How do you know it was him?" Jiraiya asked, wondering about the odd behavior of the older Uchiha. It did sound like he had gone crazy at the end. If it was even the Uchiha. Going crazy like that, it didn't make sense for someone with his profile. He was wondering if the Uchiha had been fooled into thinking he killed his brother.

"He used Amaterasu on me, something only we can do. Do not think I would claim to have killed my brother unless I knew I killed him"

"Are you sure he's actually…dead?" Naruto asked, wondering if the reason his friend left was truly over. He had been in fights when he thought his opponent was a goner and had suddenly come back

Sasuke decided to ignore the fact that he had just explained he was sure and simply nodded. "I burned the body myself."

Jiraiya had noted what Sasuke had said. "Wait, we? How can you use the Amaterasu, that technique is only available to those with the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto's eyes went wide in realization. "Does that mean you killed…" He remembered back to their fight and his words, on how he could only get that power if he killed his best friend.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know why but…it activated after I killed him. I used Amaterasu without even realizing it on his body."

Jiraiya had enough of this, so he jumped in front of the last Uchiha. "Okay, this makes no sense. Somehow, you kill Itachi Uchiha and are just waltzing back to Konoha like nothing happened? How can we trust you? And why are we suppose to believe that Itachi's dead? You have no evidence. What's to say this isn't some ploy by Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya almost didn't catch the ring thrown at him. "Itachi was wearing it before he died. Orochimaru had one just like it, so I think it was his Akatsuki ring. And I already told you. I would _never_ say he was dead unless he was dead." Jiraiya studied the ring for a minute, nodding as it was the same wrong Itachi wore years ago. Considering Itachi's commitment to Akatsuki, Jiraiya did not think he would leave it lying around. Therefore…

"Ok, but why are you going back to Konoha? You abandoned it for Oto. Why aren't you going back there?"

Sasuke actually stopped and looked at Jiraiya, a look that asked about the man's intelligence. "And let myself became a host for Orochimaru? I'd prefer living."

"You didn't mind it before." Jiraiya countered.

"I didn't think Itachi would be killed without his help. I was proven wrong. I only was using Orochimaru to kill Itachi. It was the only reason I left. With Itachi dead, I have no loyalties to him." Sasuke argued back, before he set pace to go on the road. This discussion was useless. He had a compound to get back, a new future to set.

Jiraiya went to say something, but Naruto stopped him. "Stop arguing with him, Ero-sennin! He's coming back on his own! This is great! Didn't you tell me, "Never look a gift in the mouth" or something?"

Jiraiya pinched his eyebrows together, but didn't say anything. Naruto had rushed back to Sasuke, and had begun to ask questions.

"What are you gonna do once we get back? Everyone sure is gonna be surprised that you came back. And Sakura, she is going to be so happy!" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to reflect a second before coming to a decision.

"My duty as an Uchiha."

"Huh, duty as an Uchiha? What the heck does that mean?"

Sasuke just huffed. "Restart the Konoha Military Police Force that my family founded and restore my clan. Now shut up and let's walk."

Naruto's eyes went wide at the bluntness of his goals, and his heart broke a little. Sakura would be happy when Sasuke returned, but he wanted to restore his clan. Naruto had once asked Kakashi back when they were a team how Sasuke could restore his clan if he only had one wife, but he learned about the Clan Restoration Act, which legalized polygamy for those who qualified. That meant Sasuke would marry a few wives and have a bunch of kids. And he was pretty certain Sakura would get herself on that list. So as he moped, the three walked with Sasuke in front. Jiraiya was trying to come to terms what this meant on a major scale, while Sasuke looked forward to sleeping in a real bed. Once your mind gets cleared, Sasuke mused to himself, your freed up to enjoy the little things.

After twenty minutes of silence, and being half an hour from Konoha, Sasuke asked. "So, dobe, what is the village like now?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really know. I haven't been there in over two years."

Sasuke eyes went wide and stopped, turning to his blonde friend. "Two years?"

Naruto laughed it off, at his embarrassment of letting down his friend on information. "Well, I had my own training trip with Ero-sennin. But I know a few things. First off, I think all the girls in our class studied with baa-chan, especially Sakura-chan. She became her personal apprentice."

Sasuke only nodded to that. "Secondly, everyone became a lot stronger. I mean, the few months after you left, they all showed how much they could kick ass. No way they aren't really strong now." Sasuke only nodded even more. Pretty, everyone got stronger. That was good. He didn't want to have to carry a weak village.

"Maybe, but I think I could probably beat them all." Sasuke confidently assessed.

Jiraiya just rolled his eyes at the comment. "Look Uchiha, you may have got stronger, probably stronger than this brat here, " He ignored Naruto's reaction and continued, "but there is no way you can defeat ten top chunins of the village."

Naruto rose his eyebrow. "Chunins?" Sasuke found himself curious to the statement.

"You two don't realize it, but you twelve are some of the top shinobi this village has produced in the last few years. It wouldn't surprise me if all of them got promoted. "Leaving you Uchiha and you gaki to be the only genin left among them. Kind of funny. The two who went away to become stronger are still ranked as the weakest."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to one another at the same time, surprised by that statement and how it was true. Naruto was the first one to speak. "We have to do the next chunin exams." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I could probably carry you to the finals again and become chunin."

"Carry me!" Naruto and Sasuke began to get into an argument about their last chunin exams, with Naruto going into lengthy diatribes and Sasuke replying with quick quips. It was almost in no time they found themselves at the gate of Konoha. Standing guard was the duo Izumo and Kotetsu, who had their jaws dropped. Of all the people show up, it had to be those three. This would definitely make things interesting, they thought to themselves.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san, it's good to see you are back. And Uchiha-san, I thought you left…" Izumo spoke up.

"I'm back." Sasuke had grown tired of talking and just wanted to get on with everything he had to do. He continued walking towards the Hokage tower, presuming that was where he needed to go. Naruto just nodded to Izumo and followed Sasuke. Jiraiya just sighed to himself. He was happy the Uchiha brat had decided to come back and that Itachi was dead, but he knew this was going to be a headache.

Down the road, the pink haired Hokage's apprentice, Sakura found herself swarmed by Naruto's admirers, Team Konohamaru. They had just completed the infamous "Catch Tora" mission and were now bombarding her with questions on when their idol would be back.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Konohamaru-san, but I don't know. Tsunade hasn't told me anything about him coming back. She looked up, flipping the hair out of her face to see two figure coming towards her. Both were facts that had been etched into her memories from their times on Team 7. It was Naruto, finally back from his training mission, walking in front of the love of her life, the boy she had thought she had lost, Sasuke. The duo found themselves quickly intermingled with the gathering.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! No time, no see!" He smiled at her, and then looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave her a calm nod. "Hey Sakura-chan." She was ashamed to admit she fainted. Of all the things she expected to come back with Naruto, the last thing was Sasuke Uchiha. It was completely unexpected.

...

The first chapter of my new story. What do you think?


	2. The Office

Here is chapter two of this story, and I hope you can all enjoy it. I feel I did a good job of representing the characters, but that is all a matter of opinion. Leave your opinions in your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…..

Tsunade was waiting patiently in her office, waiting for the pervert and Naruto to make their way up to her. Jiraiya had sent her notice that they would be showing up today, and she was unusually eager to see them. It was mostly Naruto, as he had begun to feel a bit like family to her, something that even Shizune couldn't really bring to her. But she even missed her perverted teammate, as she was able to talk to him and complain to him without him trying to judge her or tell her to go back to work. She heard a knock on the door and sighed. It was probably the Elders wanting something annoying and boring and she wasn't sure why she kept them around, except that they had been doing this for about 30 years and were the de facto candidates for the job.

"Come in." She asked in an exasperated tone, waiting to hear their latest grievances. However, under no circumstances, had she expected to see Jiraiya enter through the door, followed by Sasuke Uchiha carrying her assistant Sakura Haruno bridal style, with Naruto Uzumaki anchoring them. She looked at the scenario in the middle, the most shocking to her, then back to Naruto. "Explain." Was all she asked of the boy.

"Well, Sakura-chan fainted when she saw Sasuke, and then Jiraiya told us that we had to see you baa-chan, and then I said we can't just leave Sakura in the street, but then Jiraiya said that, knowing Sakura, she would punch me if I was carrying her when she woke up, so Sasuke actually volunteered, so here we are."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not that." She looked at the Uchiha. "You. Why are you here?"

"Because I was finished with my dealings with Orochimaru, so I returned to Konoha."

"Finished with your dealings?" Tsunade was just confused by everything at this point. She turned to her last hope. "Ok, Jiraiya, explain what the hell is going on here!"

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "Somehow, Sasuke here killed his brother, under the circumstance that Itachi finally lost it fully. Not wanting to go back to Orochimaru to lose his body, and since there was very little he could still teach him, he returned to Konoha to fufill his duties as an Uchiha."

"And you can just believe Itachi is dead because…" She had to catch the ring thrown to her by Jiraiya.

"Same style as Orochimaru's, same design as the one he wore the last time I met him. This is his ring. And the only way Sasuke here would have gotten it is to pry it off of Itachi's cold dead hands."

"Itachi?" Sakura woke up, hearing the end of the conversation, and asked the question unsurely. "You mean Sasuke's brother? What about him?" She then realized that she was now suddenly in the Hokage's office, and that somebody was carrying her bridal style. She slowly turned to the person, and her eyes widened as she saw it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She nervously asked. It looked like Sasuke, just older, and it looked like the Sasuke she thought she had dreamt up, but she couldn't really believe it. He was back?

Sasuke simply nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke realized for the first time he was using the –chan suffix towards Sakura, and he knew why. If everything went to plan, they would be together soon. No, it wasn't love, but Sakura was the best person to understand him, and his plans for reviving the Uchiha clan needed good strong trustworthy women, such as Sakura.

Sakura began to smile at the sight of him. Preparing himself to get glomped, Sasuke did not expect for a fist to be thrown, making him drop Sakura and fly into the wall.

Everyone in the room was surprised by this reaction. Naruto was the first to vocalize it. "What the hell, Sakura?" His shock causing him to forget the suffix.

She immediately rushed over to him, putting his head on her lap as she healed the giant bruise of burst blood vessels that was Sasuke's face. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Sasuke, loopily for the unexpected punch. "But you meant to hit me?" He had not expected that reaction at all. He had been prepared for a hug, would even tolerate a kiss as he knew it was within the realm of possibility. But a punch

Her hands glowing green with her healing touch, she nodded. "Well, you left! Of course I was angry!" After a few seconds of healing, the burst vessels began to fage, Replacing them, to Sasuke's surprise, were Sakura's lips to his cheek. She blushed slightly due to her bold action. She looked away, embarrassed. "But I did miss you a lot."

Sasuke began to rub the area of the bruise and kiss, unsure of what to think. His attentions turned to Tsunade who was cracking her knuckles. "Sakura, may you hold off of your actions until after the meeting?"

Sakura blushed at the comment, and stood up, helping Sasuke up. "Now, you, what is stopping me from putting you to death right now?" Tsunade stared down the last Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura were shocked by that statement.

"What do you mean, put him to death. I wanted to bring him back, not to his death!"

"Tsunade-sensei, you musn't!"

Tsunade turned her attentions to the two. "Why not? If you recall, he did abandon the village, committing treason while doing so, and came this close to killing Naruto."

"That was not…me." Sasuke interrupted abruptly.

Tsunade shot a look at Sasuke. "What, are you claiming that it was the seal? That won't work, mister. I spoken with Anko on great length about the matter, who knows a thing or two about the seal, and she quite clearly explained it can't make you do anything you don't want to."

Sasuke looked away and took a breath. "That is true, but my intention was never to kill Naruto, but only prove I was superior. However, under the seal, I came to think it meant killing him if necessary. It was only after the last strike, when the seal left, did I come to my senses. If I really wanted Naruto dead, I could have killed him after I hit him with the Chidori. However, I refused to do so, as it would only make me equal to my brother. So I left him."

"Dying! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have ANBU arrest you right now?"

"Because I will pledge my allegiance with Konoha." Sasuke quickly argued back, making the statement clear.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. "Why should I believe that? When you so willingly give your loyalties on a whim, why should I believe you will be loyal to Konoha!"

"My loyalties have never wavered!" Sasuke almost shouted in defiance at the accusation made by the fifth Hokage. He calmed himself down enough to explain. "I have been, and will always be, loyal to the Uchiha clan. That is where my loyalties lie."

There was a silence in the room that lasted a few moments. Naruto, almost shyly, asked the question, "What does that mean?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, and then looked back down. "That I had two tasks in life that I must fulfill. Get justice for the fallen Uchiha, and to revive to its former glory. The first task has been done, so I will spend the rest of my life fulfilling the second. And why I say I will pledge my allegiance with Konoha is that the Uchiha clan has always been loyal to the village, and have always made their home here, and I will do the same." Sasuke lifted his head, and stared directly at the Godaime. "However, if you somehow impede my task in life, I cannot say I will stay." With the threat on the table, the room fell silent, once again, to let Tsunade contemplate what to do.

She took a long minute to evaluate the person in front of her. She really didn't want to punish him, as neither Naruto and Sakura wanted her to punish him severly. But she could not simply let Sasuke off as if it was nothing. Both for the principle of the matter, and to show people one could not simply leave and gain strength outside of the village and come back. But she wasn't sure of what he could do to truly punish the last Uchiha.

Naruto was on the edge of his seat, wondering what exactly Tsunade would say for the Uchiha. He hoped and prayed he was not put in prison or executed, as that went against the spirit of the promise he made to Sakura that day nearly three years beforehand. Sakura was mimicking Naruto's worries, wondering what would happen to her precious Sasuke-kun. She had just gotten him back, she didn't want to lose him again. She still had questions to ask, like what he meant when he told her, 'Thank you.' Finally, Tsunade began to talk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you truly pledge your allegiance, you will accept the punishments I am giving to you. Understand?" Sasuke replied with a 'Hn', which Tsunade took as a cautious approval. "For the attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki, you will give to him 15 million ryo, payable by cash or assets." Naruto was shocked by the amount, and Sasuke only flinched. It was a sizable sum, true, but in the Uchiha vaults was seven, eight times that amount, not counting the value of the Uchiha village. "To the village of Konoha for the crime of treason, your punishment will be such. You will be ineligible to become a chunin or higher ranked until your 18th birthday. You will be under surveillance by the village until that date as well. You will reveal all techniques taught to you by Orochimaru and all information you can give about the traitor, his associates, and his assets. You will pay out to the village a sum of fifty million ryo. Do you understand?"

Sasuke had to pause at hearing that punishment. He was loosing a rather large sum of his families money, but it could not be helped. He had committed a crime, and Konoha had the right to enforce some sort of punishment. The punishment of staying a genin for another two years was harsh, but was not going to impede his life too greatly, as was the surveillance. And the revealing of all his knowledge Orochimaru based was something that wasn't totally unexpected.

"I accept the terms of the punishment, Hokage-sama." With a stiff bow, Sasuke Uchiha accepted his fate.

"What a pleasant surprise. The whole team is here!" The voice was not belonging to one of the five in the room. Standing on the windowsill, looking as casual as ever, was Kakashi Hatake. "So, what did I miss?"

After a quick explanation by Jiraiya, Kakashi only nodded his head. "I see. Well, it is good to see you are back Sasuke. We have much to talk about." With a wave of his hand he acknowledged Naruto. "Oh yes, you too Naruto. I would like to hear all about your exploits as well."

Naruto's eyes went wide in recognization. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Going into his kunai pouch, he pulled out a book. Walking over to his one-eyed teacher, he handed it over. "Ero-sennin gave me this to read, but I don't really this kind of stuff. I figured you would enjoy it a lot more."

Kakashi took the book, read the cover, and his eye sparkled in glee. "The new Icha-Icha? This isn't supposed to be out for another two months!"

"Yeah, well, whatever. Hope you enjoy it." Naruto said offhandedly.

"Kakashi looked at the book and then towards Tsunade. "Would it be possible to delay the test?"

"Test? What test?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Tsunade looked over Team 7 which had been reassembled, and then back to Kakashi. "I guess it would only be right. We will be needing to talk with Sasuke tonight, so I guess the test can wait until tomorrow."

"What test?" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sakura, and even Sasuke were getting a little annoyed by the vagueness as well. In response, Kakashi pulled out two bells, causing all three members to internally shout a curse.

…

Orochimary was getting antsy. He had sent Sasuke to complete the mission on the outskirts of the Amegakure almost a week ago. He should have returned by now. Unless he met Itachi while there…Which meant he might need some medical assistance.

"Kabuto!" He called out for his most faithful servant. Kabuto was there within a few seconds. "I need you to go to Amegakure, and see what is taking Sasuke-kun so long. I fear he may have met his brother, and needs medical attention. Wouldn't want anything happening to him, now would we."

Kabuto simply nodded to Orochimaru. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru was slightly regretting his action of sending Sasuke out so close to the headquarters of Akatsuki for such a simple mission. However, he mused to himself, it could turn out for the best, if he met his brother. Reinforcement that he was not strong enough to beat him would only bring him closer to Orochimaru. He was not at the level of defeating Itachi yet, right?


	3. Back

Don't call it a comeback, I've been here for years. Well, I'm back. Between five upper-level courses in the spring, and minimal access to a computer with a good keyboard this summer, my work has been…lacking. But no more!. Here is the next chapter of NST Hope you like it and please review. Also remember, these events occur the same day as Naruto coming back, not the day after

…..

"Huh, so you're back." As Naruto left the Hokage Tower, sans the three people he entered with, he bumped into a duo that he had not expected to see together.

"Shikamaru! And Gaara's sister! I haven't seen you in ages! What are you two doing walking together? Is this a date?"

Temari rolled her eyes at the energetic blonde. "Date this slacker? Not in a million years. Your Hokage assigned him as my personal "guide" since I'm here to help organize the Chunin Exams your village is hosting."

"Wait, you mean they are coming up soon! Awesome, me and Sasuke can take them to-ge… damn it baa-chan! Why did you have to make one of his punishments being a genin for two years!" Naruto cursed the sky at this piece of misfortune.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at one another. "I think I misheard you, Naruto. You must have been speaking too loudly. Did you just say Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked in a deceivingly bored tone.

Naruto looked down from the heavens and at the Nara chunin. "Oh yeah, you will never believe it! So me and Ero-sennin are walking here and out of the blue Sasuke pops out from the trees right in front of us, saying he is coming back to the village!"

"Wait a minute, you mean that kid that nearly got half of you guys killed when he left the village for that snake bastard?" Temari asked, a tinge of hatred in her voice at the man who killed her father, regardless of their relationship.

Naruto looked a little sheepishly at the brutally honest description of Sasuke. "Well, it doesn't matter right now. All of us are okay and he is back." Naruto tried to sidestep the allegation.

However, Temari wouldn't accept that laying down. "Are you kidding me? It does matter. From what Shikamaru-san tells me, you, Choji, and that Hyuga guy all were about dead during that mission, and the dog boy wasn't too far off. And he left for the biggest bastard in the five elemental nations who not only killed your Hokage, but our Kazekage and my father! Why should we acc-" Shikamaru suddenly put his hand in front of her, causing her to stop her diatribe.

"Sheesh, you are a troublesome woman. I'm sure that he is being punished, but we in Konoha are more willing to forgive those who have wronged us. You understand, right?" He coolly told her, looking somewhat disinterested.

Temari narrowed her eyes, but understood with the subtext of that statement. How was she one to judge, when she had willingly followed the orders to work with Orochimaru's village to try and destroy Konoha? "Yeah, I do, Nara-san. Let's get going." She violently pulled Shikamaru's arm as she began to walk past Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed to himself as he passed Naruto. "I should have kept my mouth shut. See you around, troublesome." He lazily waved to Naruto.

Naruto watched Temari drag Shikamaru away and waved them off. "See you around, Shikamaru-san! Bye Gaara's sister!" He turned away from them and smirked to himself. "They are totally on a date." He began to walk towards Ichikaru's Ramen before he groaned to himself. "Dammit, I should have asked her how Gaara was doing." He contemplated chasing after them and asking, but shook his head. "Nah, but I will if I see her again." With that decision, Naruto made his march towards Ichikaru ramen.

From a nearby street corner, Kiba, with his dog Akamaru, stepped away from where they had overheard the conversation from. "So, Naruto and Sasuke are back. Things are going to get interesting, huh Akamaru?" He began to pat his companion on his head while he barked in agreement.

…

"I still do not see why we should halt our plans just because Itachi and Kisame got themselves killed." Deidara frustratedly complained to his partner Sasori. They were currently at a remote inn on the edge of Sunagakure, owned by someone loyal to their leader, and had just received word there mission had been canceled.

Sasori rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but agree with his explosive-happy partner. "You are correct, but I believe our quest to capture their Ichibi host has only been temporarily halted. At least until replacements for both can be found, I believe Leader does not want to rush."

"Why should that matter?" Deidara argued with the puppet master. "We already caught the Gobi and the Nanabi, why should it matter when we catch the others?"

"You know as well as I do that if we attempted the extraction process short three members, it may take as long as a week for it to be completed. Who knows what could occur given that timeframe? Before anything, we must find a member who can take Kisame's ring and either retrieve the ring from Orochimaru or whomever has Itachi's."

Deidara grunted. "Yes, but because of their stupidity, I will have to wait to unleash my art on the world! Why can't you use that spy you keep saying you have in Orochimaru's inner circle and get him to retrieve the ring?"

Sasori began to shake his head. "This would not be possible, as he is too valuable to expose just by returning the ring to us." However, he stopped when an idea visibly struck him. "However, if he left to become a fellow member…the Leader does trust me… and it would allow me for a new teammate…"

"What are you babbling on about?" Deidara asked him.

Sasori slowly smiled at his hopefully soon-to-be ex-partner. "You have given me a wonderful idea, Deidara."

Deidara looked suspiciously back at him. "What did I say?"

Sasori just kept his smile. "I believe I have figured out a replacement for Itachi or Kisame." He calmly replied.

…

"So what you are saying is that he has bases in all of these areas? Even within the Land of Fire?" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Ibiki were all surprised to see the vast amount of territory truly under the Snake Sannin's disposal. They were currently underground, at a secure location interrogating the last Uchiha for all the information he could, and he was in no way impeding their efforts. Currently, Sakura was taking some samples of Sasuke's blood to Shizune so they could begin tests on the influence of the curse mark had on Sasuke's body, and Inoichi Yamanaka was preparing the station for a mind scan. Sasuke could have pointed out the redundancy in interrogating him and then scanning his mind, but he decided to hold his tongue.

"Yes, and I have been training under at these four locations." Sasuke pointed to them on the map that had been provided to him, where he was able to mark those locations.

Jiraiya let out a grunt. "Damn, me and the gaki actually passed by two of them on our travels… if the kid had found you out, there is no way I could have stopped him."

"Because of the Kyuubi, correct?"

The three adults looked to one another, in only mild surprise at the Uchiha's knowledge of Naruto's condition. "I presume it was Orochimaru who told you this information, correct?" Tsunade asked him.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it was actually Kabuto who informed me. I was wondering what the source of Naruto's invulnerabilites and power had been during our battle, and he explained it to me."

Ibiki grunted. "That damn Yakushi kid, huh? What doesn't he know about us? And would I ever love to get him in a cell down here for five minutes." He said to himself.

"Calm yourself, Ibiki-san. With the knowledge he is giving us, you just might get that chance." Tsunade told him. She turned her attentions back to the Uchiha. "Now, Sasuke, to your knowledge has Orochimaru given anybody else the seal mark such as yourself."

Sasuke promptly shook his head, "Or perhaps, is there any person we are not aware of that possesses the seal mark?"

Sasuke took a moment to pause, before coming to an internal agreement. "Yes. At this base here," he pointed on the map which one, "there is a person there Orochimaru has apparently kept hostage for some time. If what I remember is accurate, this person Juugo, is actually a key component to the seal."

"Key…component? What do you mean boy?" Jiraiya asked, ready to hear how this puzzling seal was performed.

"From what Kabuto explained, in Juugo's blood contains a key element that allows for the transformation process and increased attributes. He said it was a raw component in Juugo's body, only turning him into a near mindless destructive force if activated, but Orochimaru processed it into the seal as on me."

This new information was crucial to the trio, as it gave them a new angle to attack the seal and Orochimaru. In an untold harmony between the three, the plans were being set. The plan to retrieve this mysterious person, Juugo.

…

Zetsu found the case becoming curious and curiouser. He was attending to the site of the demise of his two fellow comrades, but was highly disappointed in the fact that neither body was there. He was certain it was the correct location, as the sword Samehada was there, lying harmlessly in a river near a small black fire, similar to the one at the site of a battleground a mere mile away. He knew that the fire was Amaretsu, and he could taste by the chakra it was sending off in the air that it belonged to Itachi, so it forced him to come to a truly startling conclusion. Itachi Uchiha had efficiently murdered an disarmed Kisame.

If that was not curious enough, the fire at the other battleground site tasted similar to Itachi's, but also reeked of Orochimaru. From the intelligence from Sasori's so-called spy, he knew it belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. However, he also knew it was impossible for Sasuke to defeat Itachi at the level he was at. He was also aware of the strong suspicions his master held for Itachi Uchiha and that Itachi did not trust his master either. Therefore, Zetsu came to the conclusion that Itachi committed assisted suicide at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha.

But most curious of all was a third scent, lying outside the range of the fight that was both there and not there and very confusing. Zetsu did not know what to make of it. It had many smells, including those of Master, the former master of master, and primarily Sasuke Uchiha. But it was not the same Sasuke Uchiha who had killed Itachi Uchiha. Zetsu had no clue what to think of this mess, and did not look forward to telling Master or Pein about his findings. He left the area just as he came, without a soul knowing.

…

Naruto was telling the story of how Sasuke came back yet again to an interested Iruka, while eating heartily from his favorite ramen stand.

"So Baa-chan is talking to Sasuke, making him tell all the stuff he knows, but he will probably be out before the night is over and definitely by tomorrow for the test with Kakashi-sensei.":

Iruka nodded to the surprising story, and was quite happy for Naruto. He knew Naruto had been so worried about Sasuke, and that having Sasuke there would do wonders in making Naruto a better ninja. He always saw that Naruto worked best in a competition, and not just independently. That was why he had opposed the training trip in the first place, and had only been convinced it was ideal because of being warned of the dangers Naruto was in along with being overviewed on why the things Naruto needed to do were not conductive to staying in the village. Still, he was grateful Naruto was back.

"That sounds about right. So, Naruto, any plans on how to beat Kakashi tomorrow?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know. But me, Sasuke and Sakura will figure it out!" He took a giant slurp of ramen as his mind began to wonder. How would Team 7 beat the bell test this time?


End file.
